Super Smash Horror Stories
by The RayFox
Summary: If you dare, enter this fanfiction, and read of the 8 tragedies that occurred before the Halloween Smash Tourney. As each character is getting ready, some are left with unexpected (and unwanted) surprises... Rated M for Blood, Gore, and Mild Language.
1. Story 1- Demonic Curry

Super Smash Horror Stories

Story 1 of 8- Demonic Curry

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night in Cappy Town. The wind creaked with uncertainty, cracks of thunder sounded like a storm of bombs, and the rain pattered against the streets like a band of 134 drums. However, despite the atrocious weather, everybody seemed to be sleeping peacefully...That is, except for two citizens of Cappy Town: Kirby and Chef Kawasaki.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, Kirby, what'll it be before your big day at the Halloween Smash Tourney?" Kawasaki asked gleefully.<p>

"Poyo." Kirby replied, as he was still incapable of learning any languages other than his own.

"I bet that means your favorite, right? The Super-Spicy Curry?"

"Poyo!" Kirby jumped up and down in excitement, for he _loved _Kawasaki's cooking. Nobody else in Cappy Town seemed to appreciate it quite like Kirby did.

"That's the cheer I know and love! One order of Super-Spicy Curry, coming up!"

_However, elsewhere in Cappy Town, King Dedede was training for the Halloween Smash Tourney, with a little help from his minions._

"HA HA! I think I'm quite good at this, wouldn't you say, Escargoon?" King Dedede asked as he trained on the Waddle Dees.

"Yes, sire, but with all due respect, don't you think you're being a bit, um..._rough?_" Escargoon asked, worried about the Waddle Dees being the King's punching bags.

"Rough? HA! You think this is rough? I'm goin' easy on these Waddle-Pipsqueaks, to put it mildly!"

"Really? Who knew you'd actually be training hard? And what about Kirby?"

"Hey, this is my one chance to win! Those pesky Ice Climbers are finally gone, and that means I can FINALLY make it past Round 1! And, as for Kirby... I've already got him covered."

"Aw...I kinda liked the Ice Climbers...Wait, what'd you say about Kirby?"

"I said he's already outta the picture! What are ya', deaf?!" Dedede then proceeded to thoroughly _whack_ Escargoon right on the head with his hammer.

"Ouch! But, how?"

"Let's just say his little Pre-Tourney meal may cause a lot of bellyachin'...and not just from him...Heh Heh..."

_Anyway, back to Kawasaki..._

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's see...For the Super-Spicy Curry...Some Curry Powder, a bit of chopped cilantro, diced sweet potato, yellow onion, and...my famous Fiery-Red Peppers!" However, when Kawasaki looked for the peppers, they were nowhere to be seen. "Hmm, that's funny...where are the Fiery-Red Peppers? All that's here are these...purplish peppers, with a note on the back...'Sorry, Fiery Red Peppers are out of stock. Hope these'll do.'...Oh well, couldn't hurt, but I think a taste is in order first." Kawasaki then took a nibble of the Purple Pepper. On the inside, it was a gawkish shade of green. "I feel a bit funny..." Kawasaki said, and his eyes turned a solid, piercing white. His face wrinkled, and his mouth was crookedly twisted into a smile.<p>

"HAHAHA...PERFECT...THESE'LL DO NICELY!" Kawasaki had been overtaken by the demonic pepper, and dumped the rest of them into the curry concoction. "KIRBY, AS WELL AS THE REST OF DREAM LAND, WILL BE IN FOR A SCARE...HUAHAHAHAHA!" However as quickly as he transformed, Kawasaki transformed back to normal, as well as losing all memories of dumping the peppers in.

"Eh. They're OK, but a bit tangy. Kirby'll eat it, though. He'll eat anything." Kawasaki then took the curry to Kirby, unable to remember the demonic properties of the peppers.

"Poyo, Poy-Poy Poyo." Kirby mumbled, sounding impatient.

"Yeah, Yeah...Here ya' go, Kirby!" Kawasaki slid a plate full of curry right over to Kirby, who devoured the entire thing, including the plate! "Wow! That good, huh?"

"Poyo! Poy-Po-Po-Poy!" Kirby said, and he jumped straight into the pot, eating all that was left.

"WHOA, KIRBY, SLOW DOWN!" But it was too late. Kirby had eaten the entire pot's worth of curry. "K-K-Kirby?" Kawasaki was frightened. Kirby had never, _ever _eaten that much of Kawasaki's cooking at once.

"Poyo?" Kirby felt his eyes turning white, with veins showing up within. He grew razor-sharp fangs, and his tongue changed into that of a serpent's. He wrinkled slightly, and his mouth jolted into the shape of a smile.

"KIRBY! Tiff's gonna be pissed off..." Kawasaki said, scared of what the new Demon Kirby might do.

"Finally, I have taken control..." The demon Kirby said eerily, sending an uncomfortable chill down Kawasaki's spine...

"Wait, WHAT?! How are you talking?!" Kawasaki yelled.

"Isn't it obvious? Remembers those Peppers you Planted in that Putrid Pot? Well, inside of those, were bits and pieces of an ancient demon beast, Devile! That's me. And now, we're here to destroy Kirby's reputation, alongside all of Cappy Town!"

"Destroy Cappy Town?" Kawasaki asked. "Why?"

"This town and I...have a troubled past...in fact, I was the first demon beast ever ordered in Cappy Town. But those crappy Cappies, they sent me back! No other demon beast had been sent back before that! And that's why I've loathed this place ever since...Which is why it's time to exact revenge! Starting with YOU!"

"NO! _NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that, King?" Escargoon asked.<p>

"Hear what?" King Dedede replied.

"It sounded like a scream of terror...should we be concerned?"

"Naw, it was probably Kirby. Little pipsqueak probably perished due to those putrid peppers." However, the screams only increased in number. Many rumblings, which were like mini-earthquakes, shook Cappy Town, and an explosion was heard within the vicinity of the town.

"Sire, I think something's gone wrong!"

"And I think you've been hallucinatin'! Those screams are probably just the others looking at the Kirby those peppers just killed!

However, Dedede couldn't have been more wrong. The demonic Kirby was on his way to the castle, chomping and slashing through the hordes of Bronto Burts at the king's gate.

"Die, Guards, Die! HAHAHAHA! Soon, that ol' Emperor Cappinus will regret the day he ever helped those cappies return me!" Devile, still posessing Kirby, broke through the king's door with an enormous sword, with the crooked smile still on his deranged face.

"SIRE, DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR THAT?! Some...maniac just broke open our door!" Escargoon yelled, terrified of whatever could've gotten in.

"I think you're right, Escargoon. Waddle Dee Troops, MOVE OUT! Guard the Throne! Guard the Residents of this here castle! GUARD ME!" Dedede was giving orders like he never had before, and was paranoid beyond belief, literally sweating a storm.

"It's no use, Cappinus! Soon you will join the rest of this town...inside my bottomless stomach!" Devile approached the throne room, making Dedede scream. But, Devile kept creeping into the throne room, ominously.

"I'm not Cappinus! I'm King Dedede! Leave my people be, for God's Sake!"

"Some king you are...I've eaten everything in this town...except you, 'king'."

"Sire, he's not fooling. Look!" Escargoon and Dedede saw the ruins of Cappy Town. No life forms were left except Devile and the dynamic duo.

"Listen here, demon beast from Kirby's stomach! I ain't no ordinary king! If my town goes down, I GO DOWN WITH IT!...but, Escargoon can go first. I've heard snails are pretty delectable!" Dedede then attempted to run off, before being grabbed by Devile Kirby's arm.

"Oh-ho no you don't! Just for that...you're going first!" The Possessed Kirby devoured the king in one fell swoop, burping out his hammer.

"You monster..." Escargoon whimpered.

"It's just you and me now, Snail Trail. What're you gonna do?"

"What am I gonna do?! I'm gonna avenge my king!" Escargoon let out a war cry, and ran after Devile with the former king's mallet.

"Hey, put that DOWN, you spineless snail! You're supposed to be _MY _meal!" However, Escargoon refused to listen. The two of them were running around the castle for a while...until Devile finally came to a stop.

"Why'd you stop?" Escargoon asked, as he attempted to screech to a halt. However, he was unable to. "Oh...I see. You're a tricky one- AGH!" Escargoon tripped right over the possessed puffball, leaving him out in the open for a devouring.

"HA! You miserable snail! You thought you could keep up with me?! Well, I'm always one step ahead! Now, hold still, heh heh...This won't hurt A BIT!"

"NO! Don't eat me! The french are lying! Snails aren't delicacies! They're disgusting!" However, nothing could stop this flesh-hungry demon. The Devile Kirby then ate Escargoon, leaving nobody alive in Cappy Town...nobody but Devile himself.

"Ah...that hits the spot...Now then, to rule what's left of this miserable kingdom...Hahaha...rise, my demonic minions...rise, and rebuild Cappy Town in my image!" Devile's minions of evil then rose from the underworld, and started roaming the remains of Cappy Town, lifelessly, aiming to rebuild Cappy Town into a new demonic sanctuary for all demonkind.

"Excellent...EXCELLENT! Now then, the invasion begins...NOW!" It was all over. Devile was trapped within Kirby's body, and he had successfully murdered all of Cappy Town. Deep inside, however, Devile couldn't help but wonder...where the people he ate had gone once they entered his belly...

* * *

><p><span><em>Meanwhile, within Kirby's stomach...<em>

"ACK! What is this place?!" Dedede asked, unable to comprehend the new dimension he was in.

"We must be in some sort of alternate universe within Kirby's stomach!" Meta Knight replied, who was appalled by the sight before him.

"What kind of alternate universe is designed around _stomach acid?!" _Escargoon yelled, before the stomach acid had dissolved the snail to naught but bones.

"AAAAAAHHH! Lemme outta here!" Dedede cried. "I don't wanna die!"

"_I'm afraid this is our fate, Dedede...unless someone hits the reset button, this Smash Tourney...will be smaller than ever..." _And with those last words, Meta Knight and the king were turned to bones by the stomach acid within Kirby's alternate universe.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>Alright, that was the first of 8 stories for the new Halloween-Themed collection I'm making! Luckily, this one won't be like the last one (Those "Terror Tales" were a mistake I'll never make again...), as these fanfics will actually be understandable! Anyway, see you in the next story of the collection, titled "The Nightmare Star", which is the Mario portion of this collection.<p> 


	2. Story 2- The Nightmare Star

FYI: This collection won't be finished this month.

* * *

><p>Super Smash Horror Stories<p>

Story 2 of 8- The Nightmare Star

* * *

><p>It was a murky night in Bowser's Kingdom, as usual. Minions were training for the next attack on Princess Peach's castle, but Lord Bowser himself was training for a more...personal reason.<p>

"Keep going, Papa! You can do it!" Bowser Jr. cheered as his father, King 'Bowser' Koopa, continued to smash the false Marios in preparation for the upcoming Halloween Smash Tourney. "Yeah, YEAH! Only 250 left to go!"

"Son...can we please stop for a bit? A 1000-Mario Smash is probably gonna just tire me out..." Bowser then nearly collapsed, before Bowser Jr. helped him back up.

"No way, Pops! Mario's probably gonna win if you quit now! I've heard he's been training to his very limits..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really! So get your tail back in there!"

"Son...there's no way I'll beat Mario. I've never, _ever _beaten him before...what makes you think I'll ever beat him?" Bowser then wandered away, outside of the castle, for some time alone.

"Dad! Don't be that way! You'll get him soon!" But Bowser refused to listen, and closed the door behind him as he looked up to the sky.

"...Every time, it'll always be the same...sometimes, I wish..." A shooting star came by, falling towards Bowser's Castle. "I wish I could beat Mario...and maybe take over the Mushroom Kingdom." Just as Bowser finished, however...the star crash-landed right next to him! "GAH! What the hell?! A shooting star landed on _my _castle...that _NEVER_ happened before..." Bowser cautiously approached the star, fearing it may burn the flesh off his body from the heat it produced. However...when he touched it...

"GAH!" The star leapt up, frightened from its slumber. "Wh-where am I? Must've dozed off..." However, before the star could fly back to outer space, Bowser picked it up by the tip, and gazed at it.

"Hey, this is one of those wishing stars...isn't it?" Bowser wondered.

"Yes...well, sort of. Ya' see, I'm a Nightmare Star. I only grant the most demonic wishes. One heroic wish, and BLAMMO! Your chance is gone, and I take over with my OWN wish."

"Oh, really? Well, lucky for you, I'm an evil tyrant. Gimme a wish, and I'd ask for ultimate power!"

"As you wish, Bowser." The Nightmare Star then spiraled and swerved into the sky, before slamming down and absorbing into the Koopa King's body. "Now then, ultimate power, was it? Very well then...HERE YOU GO!" Bowser's body was electrified with an enormous quantity of energy, giving him a new, more demonic look. He grew about a foot taller. His arms and feet became much more muscular, and his eyes shifted to a fiery blue shade. For the final touch, his shell spikes became much sharper and venomous.

"WHOA...I feel...amazing!" Bowser said, astonished. "I can smell the pure demonic power welling within me...smells like barbecue, honestly. But that doesn't matter. What matters is...I've got ULTIMATE POWER!" Bowser then punched straight through the castle wall, startling all of his minions.

"Dad, what HAPPENED to you?! You look...AWESOME!" Bowser Jr. was amazed by his father's new power. "Where did you get all this...power?!"

"I guess your training worked, am I right?" Bowser lied, to please his son.

"Wow, we should train more often!"

"Um...I don't think we need to...Anyway, I gotta go."

"Go where, dad?"

"To finally marry my lovely Princess Peach, and to give that pesky plumber what-for." And with that, Bowser walked out of the castle, to do what he intended.

"So, Bowser..." The Nightmare Star asked, "Where do I find this 'lovely Princess Peach'?"

"Uh...isn't it obvious, 'supreme mastermind'? She's probably IN HER CASTLE! _Sheesh, for a god of infinite power, you'd think he'd think once in a while..._"

"Oh...probably shoulda thought about that. Anyway, off to Peach's Castle!" The dynamic duo then went towards Peach's Castle, to accomplish their goals.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, back at Bowser's Castle...<em>

"Glad to see my training finally helped put him into shape." Bowser Jr. said to himself triumphantly. However, behind him, seven minions were headed for him.

They were the Koopalings.

"Say, Junior...think you could help me get into Smash?" Larry asked.

"Ha! Like you'd be any good!" Junior replied.

"We wouldn't be any good, huh? Well, what about this letter?" Roy asked. "It says, 'Roy, welcome to the Smashlands!"

"What?! Why'd you get an invitation and not me?!" Lemmy yelled angrily. The Koopalings then broke into a 7-Man Smash, each fighting over who would be in Smash. They fought and fought, until Junior couldn't take it anymore.

"OKAY, STOP!" Junior yelled. "If it'll make you guys STOP FIGHTING, I'll train all of you, okay?"

"Sounds great!" The Koopalings said in unison.

"The things I do for these people..."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so take one last left, and we should be there." Bowser directed. "Although I'm still not sure why you're controlling my body. Doesn't really make much sense..."<p>

"Hey, do you want the power, or not?" The Nightmare Star replied, which made Bowser shut his trap before things got worse. However, the trap-shutting didn't last long, as the demonic duo had finally reached their destination. "At last, we're here! Now, how should we enter? I'm thinking...break the wall down."

"Good plan." Bowser replied, and they prepared their attack.

_Meanwhile, inside of the castle, the Toads, who were the loyal mushroom servants of Princess Peach, were preparing a party for Halloween._

"Gee, Toadsworth...are you sure it's okay to throw a party while Peach is away?" Toad asked.

"Relax, my boy." Toadsworth replied. "There's no way this'll go wrong. Trust me." However, as soon as Toadsworth had reassured the fellow Toad...

"BOOM!" Bowser burst through the wall, scaring Toadsworth half to death.

"GOOD LORD!" Toadsworth yelled in surprise. "Wh-what're you doing here, Bowser? And when did you get so...freakishly large?"

"I've been training with my son. Anyway, I'M HERE FOR MY PRINCESS! So hand her over...or I'll use my powers for a more devilish cause than slaughtering a wall...

"BWAHAHAHA!" A Toad burst out laughing, and couldn't seem to stop.

"What's so funny, you RUNT?!" Bowser bellowed at the chortling Toad.

"Sorry...it's just...the princess...is in another castle! GAHAHAHAHA!" This remark caused Bowser to turn red in anger, and he picked up Toad, clenching him as tightly as possible.

"First off, that wasn't clever. Secondly...WHERE IS SHE?!"

"If I may chip in," Toadsworth said, "She's not in _another castle..._More like another location."

"WHAT?!" Bowser's fist tightened even more, so much so that the Toad he was holding's head popped right off.

"She's out in Acorn Plains with Mario."

"Typical." Bowser said, bored with the situation at this point. "Come on Nightmare Star, let's go." And with that, they were off.

"Wait...The Nightmare Star?!" Toadsworth shouted in fear. "Oh boy... Something wretched shall come his way..."

* * *

><p>"You know, Princess..." Mario said, sitting next to Peach on a hill. "I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time..."<p>

"Oh? What is it, Mario?" Peach replied, interested.

"Well...you see...I've always admired you. You make me feel as if I had infinite lives, that there are almost no cares in the world...That being said...Princess Toadstool Peach...will you _marry me_?" Mario then held out a diamond ring, with a tear dripping from his eye.

"Oh, Mario...I'd be honored!" Peach replied, but just as she was about to take the ring...

"I wouldn't do that, my lovely." A grizzly, inhuman voice spouted. Mario and Peach then turned around, when they saw the humongous Bowser-Star Fusion.

"Bowser...What-a the HELL happened to you?! You look...repulsive!"

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?! GWAHAHAHAAAA! I got a bit of star power, that's what happened!"

The Nightmare Star then added in, "Yes...and with this lovely princess...I shall marry her and RULE the kingdom!"

"What was that? Some sort of Demon Star?" Mario asked. "Eh, doesn't matter. As the story always goes, you're destined to lose, Bowser!" He was about to punch Bowser, when suddenly...

"WHAT?!" The Nightmare Star flew out of Bowser, emitting a shockwave that knocked Mario back. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU ALWAYS LOSE!" He yelled, slapping the back-to-normal Bowser in the face.

"Well, I, uh..." Bowser was at a loss for words.

"SERIOUSLY! If you've NEVER won, WHAT'S THE POINT of helping you now?! This plumber's probably fought off evil beings of infinite power multiple times before!"

"Um..about 5 times, actually..." Mario chipped in.

"Enough with this pathetic villain...Time for a more...divine approach." The Nightmare Star shimmered and spiraled high into the sky, before flying straight into Princess Peach, possessing her.

"DAMN IT, BOWSER! I could've married the princess if YOU hadn't come along!" Mario yelled.

"We'll settle this later...for now...I think we should run."

"WHY?!"

"That's why." Bowser pointed at the now possessed Peach. Her dress turned pitch-black, and her face turned a pale white. Her crown became jagged, and her gloves filled with a tremendous amount of power.

"You've got a point there. Bowser." Mario replied, before the two ran off, to prevent their death.

"RUN ALL YOU WANT, YOU'LL DIE SOONER OR LATER!" The Nightmare Peach declared, and she flew after the unlikely team.

"So, what's the plan, pudgy?" Bowser asked.

"You want MY plan?" Mario asked.

"YES! GIVE IT TO ME STRAIGHT, MAN!"

"How about hiding off in your castle? It'll keep us safe for long enough..."

"Um, yeah...about that... I sorta broke through my castle wall earlier... trying out my powers and whatnot..."

"You IDIOT! Now where'll we go?!"

"I don't know! Warn the Toads! They're supposed to be guardians, right?!"

"Yeah...but they're PEACH's guardians! If they see Peach possessed, they'll still obey her every whim!"

"Good Point. So, what now?" Bowser asked. However, his question would soon be answered.

"What now?!" The Nightmare Star replied. "WHAT NOW?! You're gonna become my slaves, that's 'what now'! HAHAHAHAHA!" The Nightmare Star then stretched its magical boundaries into Mario, possessing him at the same time as Peach.

"Mario, NO! _Never thought I'd say that..._"

"Don't worry, Bowser...he won't be gone for long..." The Nightmare Star then continued to possess things, and took control of Bowser!"

"No! You can't control me! I'll only fight back!"

"That's the thing, Bowser...the only thing different between then and now...is that now...You're my corpse-puppet!" The Nightmare Star then reached it magical grasp into Bowser's head, and destroyed his brain, leaving him as a corpse puppet. "At last...the main trio is under my control...The rest of the Kingdom shall be a cinch!"

And that it was...Using the main 3's now lifeless bodies, not only was The Nightmare Star able to fool Peach and Bowser's armies into becoming his slaves, but everyone else within the land as well...That included Luigi, Daisy, even Toadsworth...all parts of The Nightmare Star's unstoppable army. Nobody could stop the Nightmare Star. And this overtaking was definite proof of that.

"At last, the Kingdom...is mine!" The Nightmare Star declared gleefully. "Ain't that right, my loyal minions?"

"Yes, Lord Star." The minions all replied, with a dead, lifeless tone.

"And you all know damn well why nobody messes with the Nightmare Star, right, my loyal minions?"

"Yes, Lord Star."

"And you won't respond to anyone, anywhere, ANYHOW, unless it's with those 3 words, right, my loyal minions?!"

"Yes, Lord Star."

"Excellent, EXCELLENT! Now that this kingdom has been taken over, it's time to shift into my next phase...GWAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>The End?<p>

* * *

><p>This is not the last you'll see of the Nightmare Star. You'll see him in another tale, away and far.<p>

Not just Halloween, this fanfic's based, but horror in general shall be faced.

If you want a hint for the next horror carol, its name, in fact, is Rip Van Barrel.


End file.
